1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gel composition and a nail polish, and more particularly, to the improvement of the age stability thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nail polishes and coatings, etc., are produced by dispersing powders of a pigment, a pearl pigment, etc. in solvents. Such powders do not have such good solubility as to preclude a possibility of separating from the solvent and precipitating in the container during long-term storage. As a countermeasure, when a nail polish or a coating is conventionally produced by dispersing a powder in a solvent, a gel composition containing an organic modified clay mineral obtained by modifying the clay mineral by an organic solvent so as to allow the clay mineral to swell and an organic solvent is first produced and a pigment and the like is mixed with the gel composition.
The gel composition composed of a clay mineral is ready to change into a fluid sol by stirring and gelates again when it is allowed to stand. In other words, the gel composition has thixotrophy.
In this way, a conventional nail polish utilizes the good thixotropy derived from the clay mineral. That is, the nail polish is stored in a gel state so as to prevent the precipitation of the powders of a pigment and the like, while it is shaken together with the container for use so as to facilitate application.
Mere addition of such an organic modified clay mineral to a nail polish, however, cannot provide a sufficient stability and precipitation of the powders and a change in viscosity are sometimes experienced.